A problem associated with compacting plants of the kind referred to above is the need to be able to achieve even compaction along essentially the whole of the material accommodating space of a vessel, and to be able to support a compaction roller by simple, yet effective and reliable means.
Previously disclosed in, for example, European Patents 0 106 268 and 0 315 674 are compactors with a compaction roller pivotally mounted about a vertical central shaft, in conjunction with which said roller runs on the same path and leaves an area free of compaction, i.e. beneath the central shaft and peripherally around the path of the roller.
In addition, the supports for the roller in these previously disclosed compactors are unnecessarily complex and temperamental in use, for example arms capable of being transported on carriages in upright guide tracks, with the result that large spaces are required in the area above the material receiver vessel.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first place, to enable at least one of the problems and disadvantages referred to above to be solved by simple and efficient means.
Said object is achieved by means of an arrangement in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that the vertical, and preferably rotatable shaft is capable of lateral displacement and/or is supported telescopically.